Alive
by jin0uga
Summary: I didn't know the world would end like this. Anime rewrite. Rating to go up in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own HOTD.

Xoxo

_The night before the world ended, I stayed up late._

"Alright class, turn to page 235."

I scribbled on my notebook, ignoring Shido-sensei completely. My head was tilted slightly to the left, and I occasionally stopped doodling to gaze at the magnificent navy blue sky outside. It was Sakura watching season and the trees surrounding the school were a pale pink color. It brought me back to early this morning where I had seen several couples strolling beneath its ivory branches, holding hands and wearing identical shy smiles. A chuckle resounded in my throat. I really do love this time of year. There was a clack of shoes before a voice rang out,

"Mr takagi. I wish you would refrain from drawing your chicken scratches onto your notebook. It is unsightly." There was a slight snicker as he said this.

Looking up, I glared at shido-sensei who was standing two seats away from mine. I clicked my teeth in irritation. _Oh great. Just something else I need to destroy my day._ Throwing my pencil onto the table, my feet thudded onto the desk, creating black marks on its brown, smooth surface.

"Well...my chicken scratches definitely can't compare to yours." The sides of my mouth formed into a grin as Shido-sensei flushed an angry red. The students exploded into laughter, some even going as far as to pointing to their irate homeroom teacher. I silently observed the teacher's face, watching it turn into a cold, unfeeling mask.

"QUIET!" Shido shouted, thumping his fist onto a nearby desk, efficiently silencing the class. The atmosphere became tense as he made his way back to the blackboard, taking small and steady strides. I watched in anticipation, fully knowing what would come next.

"Get out." His voice was soft, but there was no mistaking the malice underlining his words. I could straight away tell that if I did not do as he said, there would be some serious consequences.

There was a slight hiss as I made my way out the classroom. The door shut with a loud 'thud' and I heard his voice start up again.

"Alright, Nakamura-san please translate this sentence and..."

Well fuck! The little bastard of a teacher immediately started to pretend that nothing even happened! I stuffed both my hands into the pockets of my pants, proceeding slowly down the empty hallway. I turned my head and saw the other classes continue their lessons, some students staring out of the windows longingly. My heart brightened a little as I tried to look at the pros rather than the cons of the situation I was in. I looked at my watch.

**1.20pm**

I let out a suppressed yawn, stretching my limbs in a feline like fashion. "Hmph, might as well take a nap on the roof." I thought to myself. The thought of a nice nap quickened my steps but before proceeding to the roof, I quickly swung by the mess of lockers located near the steps. My fingers played with the tangled bunch of metal keys and I smirked. It wouldn't hurt to be too careful, especially with disciplinary teachers who often tended to check the rooftop for delinquents. I shoved the keys to the astronomy club into my back pocket, and waltzed up the steps slowly.

I never would have realized that such a simple decision could save my life.

**3.05pm**

My eyes flew open, as an ear-shattering scream pierced into the air. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I threw the door open, never once expecting that the scene before me could be so tragic.

A skull shattered corpse laid on the floor, and a girl with warm orange hair wept beside it. Just behind her was another student (friend?), who held a steel bloodstained baseball bat. His eyes were filled with sorrow and I swear that there was also a hint of hatred hidden beneath those brown orbs. Just then, the girl looked up, her eyes making contact with mine.

I shivered.

The intensity was too great.

"Who-o are you?!" her voice came out in a strained gasp rather than a shout of surprise. The boy stepped closer to me, his bat hovering over his head, threatening to crush my skull with one blow. I held my hands up in fear, "Stop! Don't kill me!" I squeaked pathetically and my knees gave way. There was some sort of relief in his eyes and his voice rang out,

"Don't worry its ok. I'm sorry for scaring you." He said, his hands finally releasing its attacking position. "My name is Komuro. That girl over there is my childhood friend, Rei." I hid a smile, when he gazed at her softly, fondness spilling over his facial features. Wiping the sweat off my brow, I finally spoke for the first time that afternoon.

"Takagi. Kon Takagi."

I saw his eyebrows rise in surprise. "Takagi? Are you any chance related to Saya Takagi?" he asked me, and my response was immediate. "I don't think so."

"Ah then forget that I asked."

Retrieving a handkerchief from his pocket, the male I had come to know as Komuro walked over to the corpse, covering its face(?) with the white cloth. I looked at the crying girl in worry. The girl, Rei, rubbed her eyes repeatedly making it puffy and red. I carefully proceeded towards her, finally bending down to her eye level.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly. On hindsight it was probably the stupidest question to ask at that moment, but what else could I do really? It was quite obvious that the corpse was someone dear to her, and I simply cannot stand to watch a girl cry.

The reaction was instantaneous. She threw her arms around me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I could feel her rapid breath on the lobe of my ears and the wetness of her cheeks against the skin at the crook of my neck. My face heated up when I felt her chest press against mine, and I scrambled for words. "ah-hh...erm...ehhh...". I gulped softly.

Komuro shot me a death glare, before it receded into a sad look. I finally understood what he was trying to tell me. Shoving my embarrassment aside, my arms which had gone limp were now stroking her back in a slow, gentle rhythm. I sighed.

I didn't expect the world to end like this.

Xoxo

**A/N:**

**Okay so... this is my first attempt at a HOTD fanfic. Sorry if it's not to your liking or your standards. Erm so... review! *throws cola sweets and walks awkwardly into the sunset***


End file.
